Deception
by ceag94075
Summary: If there's one thing Husky hates more than being called a girl, it's being flat broke. So when four rich boys mistakes him for a girl and competes for his affections, Husky decides to see how much this 'beauty' can squeeze out of these lovesick bachelors.
1. Chapter 1

*Hey! Please review my story and write me back on what you think. If you like it or hate it, don't be afraid to criticize! A writer needs readers, and everyone has a point to make.

*I do not own +Anima, or anything that involves it. Please enjoy!

Summary: Husky is tired of constantly being called a girl. And when I say constantly, I mean all the time! With his powder pale skin and silver-sapphire eyes, he's always mistaken for a young beauty from a distance. And from up close, too! Husky hates this more than anything in the whole wide world! **Anything**!

Well, there is one thing he hates more than being called a girl…Being broke! When Husky and the gang split up in a quiet city to solve their financial problems, his blue hair and delicate eyes catches the attention of four very prestigious young boys. The boys jump the gun and believe they found the love of their lives, and are willing to send for every expensive gift over him. But before he bashes them senseless into the ground, Husky thinks it would be nice to see how this 'beauty' asks a rich cat for a few things…

_**~Chapter 1~**_

"I can't believe you, Cooro!"

3 children and an adult teen were standing on a road leading to a small yet beautiful city down the path. The early morning sunshine was beaming down on the small city at the top of the group of hills. It was the beginning of springtime around there, as new grass and fresh flowers began to bloom around the travelers. Even with the beautiful meadow and heavenly spring aromas surround them, the children were anything but relaxed.

A black haired Native American dressed boy was moving backwards, hand up defensively as a silver-blue haired male waved a long rod at him. The remaining two members, a blonde little girl and a dark-gray haired teenager, were watching from the distance. The little girl was worried that the boys might kill off each other, but the teenager was eyeing a butterfly fluttering over his head.

The silver haired boy was shooting daggers through his eyes at his poor, defenseless victim. "What in heaven's name possessed you to use up all of our money…ON A BET?!?"

"But Huskyyy," whined the dark-haired boy, "the man at the track said that his racing horse was the best there was. I've seen how many people have made money off of that, and I thought I should've given it a shot."

"But did you have to use up all of our money! Every single cent, Cooro?" Husky pulls out a small brown pouch from his pocket. He turns it over in one hand, but nothing falls out of it except dust. "There was so much gold in this bag! Now it's as empty as our stomachs! Or your head."

Cooro backed away a little more. "Little Donny looked like he was a winner."

"Little Donny won all right, but you bet on a horse called Little _Danny_. He could barely hobble to the finish line because he just got his foot reattached!"

Cooro thought about this for a minute. "Ooh, so that's why I didn't receive any money! Ha-ha!"

WHAM!!!

The next thing everyone knew, Cooro was unconscious on the ground as the girl held back Husky, who was threatening to beat Cooro in the head again. The teen broke from his trance and, rolling his eyes, walked over to examine Cooro's enormous lump.

"Let me go, Nana!" Husky was flailing as she held him from behind. "I'm not done giving Cooro his daily beating! Bet all of our hard-earned money, will you!"

"Husky, stop!" Nana continues to cling onto Husky's back as he swings the rod skillfully over his head.

"Don't stop me, girly!"

"Husky!"

Nana quickly lets go of Husky's back and rushes in front of him. Husky looks away from Cooro and gazes into Nana's eyes. Her large, dark green eyes stare mournfully into his. There appears to be a tear forming in one of them. Husky couldn't help but stare.

"Please don't hurt Cooro anymore, Husky." Nana stares at Husky sadly. "He didn't mean to, I'm sure he didn't. Please don't hurt him anymore. Please?" Nana said as she blinks back a tear.

Husky was shocked that Nana would care so much over him. As he stared at her, Husky's rage slowly diminished and he lowers the rod in his hand. He grumbles loudly and turns his head. "Alright, I get it. Geez, enough with the puppy eyes! How do you girls do that?"

Nana giggles and rushes to Cooro's aid, which was still unconscious. "It's all a part of how you present yourself, Husky," She turns to the teen. "Senri, is Cooro going to be okay? That was an awfully big bump he's got there."Senri looks at Nana, and slowly shakes his head no. Suddenly, Cooro moans groggily and was able to sit up, shaking and dizzy from the impact. "Cooro! Are you okay? Say something!"

Cooro moans some more and stands up again. "Did somebody get the number on that car that hit me? Owwww."

Nana signs and walks over to Husky. "He's fine. As fine as normal would call it, anyways"

"Whatever." Husky stares at the glittery city in the distance. He blinks back because of its shine off of the morning sunrise. _There must be tons of jewels there. Maybe we should take a closer look. _He turns back to his troublesome teammates. "Listen up! Here's the deal! Up on those hills is Bvouka Heights, a small city known for its rich agriculture and natural gem mines. We'll split up once we get to the city gates to look for work. At the highest hill is Bvouka Heights' famous gemstone museum. We'll meet there at sunset, and look for an inn to spend the night. Any questions?!?"

All three of them raise one hand each, like students to a professor. Husky winces out of fear of what he has to answer. "Okay…Nana?"

"How do you know so much about that city, Husky?" Nana said.

Husky sweats over his answer, trying his best not to sound nervous. _I can't tell them that I've only heard of this place and its museum through stories I've heard from the palace! They'll think I'm some kind of mindless hermit! _"Um, uh, I've been here before when, uh, the circus I worked for came to perform at this city. I snuck out one night to see the city for myself, 'cuz I heart it was so famous for…something."

Nana giggles. "Oh, okay. I was just wondering because-"

"Cooro! What's your question?"

Nana huffs at Husky's interruption as Cooro step forward. "Oh, Husky! Husky! What's there in the big city to eat?"

"Whatever you can find, knave!" Husky gently bumps Cooro on the head with his rod. "Last question. Senri!"

Everyone eyes Senri as he removes a small pouch from around his waist. He opens it and turns it over, but nothing comes out. "Medicine." He states calmly.

"We're out of medicine again? There should be a pharmacy or something in the city. We have to get jobs and earn money first, because of **somebody's** careless spending!"

Nana jumped up, face red with embarrassment. "Husky! You're the meanest person in the world! I do not spend my money carelessly! Who did you think bought **and** made all those spring clothes for everyone! Huh!"

Husky rolls his eyes. "Calm down, Nana. I was talking about Cooro."

"…Oh. Um, sorry." Nana shrinks back, even more embarrassed because of her behavior. Without another word, Husky turns around and starts up the road to Bvouka Heights. Nana and Cooro quickly follow close behind, but the trio quickly stops when they realize something. Something important.

"Senri!" The children shout.

Senri quickly turns away from another butterfly that was conveniently hovering over his head. He runs up the hill to his young friends, as the butterfly flutters to a nearby blooming tree. As the butterfly nests on a branch, a young man with long black hair pops his head gingerly from behind the trunk, followed by a small brown puppy nipping at his heels. They thought they heard shouts coming from around here, but when boy and dog finally got to the path where the noise came from, the team was already leaving. The boy stares at the four travelers in the distance going up the road, and eyeing one particular visitor from the group.

"Wow! She's beautiful, Marcel! I can barely see her from behind this tree, b-b-but I can tell she's absolutely gorgeous!" Marcel barks a couple of times at the boy, then at the road towards the city. The boy looks at the loud little dog, as if he can understand Marcel's every word. "Yeah. I know I just saw her from a distance, but look! She's heading towards my hometown! I can finally meet her! Whoever she is!"

"Arf! Bark-bark-ark-arf-arf-arf!" Marcel barks at his tipsy owner even more, and the boy picks him up and cradles Marcel in his arms. "Calm down, boy! This will be my chance to impress my friends by asking a real cutie out! It would be impossible to miss her beautiful hair from the crowd! I bet she's a princess, or the daughter of a fashion performer! Wow!"

The boy rushes from behind the trees and runs towards the city, avoiding the path so that he can beat the visitors to the front gate. All the way, he was imagining what sort of girl his new crush might be. Is she smart? Courageous? Will she like him? "Don't get me wrong, Marcel. The other one was cute, too!"

"Arf!"

"You know. The little girl with the long, blonde hair and pretty dress. But she didn't have matching blue hair and eyes, or skin as white as milk! Wow!"

"Bark! Bark!"

"Yeah! A real looker! I wonder what her name is. Wowwww!" The boy hurries towards the city, the puppy yipping non-stop in his arms. All the while, he was imagining how he would make a good first impression to his soon-to-be date.

*And that's Chapter 1! Please be patient for the next chapter. And don't forget to write me back!


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

Husky, Nana, Cooro, and Senri stroll through the open front gates of Bvouka Heights during the early morning rush hour. The city itself was encircled with a white brick wall that traveled around the exterior of the city limits. The houses and medium-sized buildings were all traditional brick houses, with elegant roofs and earthly colors on the walls. The travelers watched in awe at the number of residents that were already bustling around the city, even at such an early hour. There were people running around the brown bricked streets doing early bird shopping, chores, errands, and other daily rituals.

"Okay! Catch ya'll later! Woo-Hoo!!!" Cooro sprints to a nearby fish market, eyeing all of the big and delicious salmon.

Nana shakes her head in disappointment. "That Cooro! If it's not what in front of him, it's about what's not in his stomach! I swear, have you guys seen anyone so…Ooo! Look at that silk fabric! I wonder if I could…" Nan rushes to a bypassing fabric vendor, forgetting about what she was going to say.

Husky and Senri look around, until Husky sighed heavily and walked to a fountain up the road. "Later, Senri." He said before leaving Senri. The young man probably didn't hear Husky because another butterfly was flying away from him, and Senri was easily tempted to catch him.

Husky walked to the fountain, its waters glistening in the morning sun. As he sat on the edge and stared into the waters, his mind drifts to all the times he's spent in the water, either doing errands for Nana or pulling Cooro out from a pond. Husky smiles to himself as the waves dance in the pool, the fountain bottom clear of any coins or debris. He believed that this was a very clean city. Husky would argue otherwise, but he does have a very cute smile. It makes Husky look more elegant, like a young girl or a princess. At least, that's what they believe…

Farther up the hill, four young adolescent boys were staring at Husky. Among the four was the raven-haired child cradling Marcel like a baby. A loud, furry, squirmy, yippy baby. His brown eyes stared directly at Husky, same as the remaining three. Accompanying the young kid were his friends, each slightly taller than him. The boy on the left had straight, red hair and hazel eyes, complete with a mischievous grin and spectacled glasses with a thin frame. On the right was a skinny boy with dark blue hair and dark green eyes. He carried a black and heavy-looking case on his back. He appeared tired, but his eyes were alive with excitement. The last boy in the rear was a serious looking lad with light cinnamon eyes and curly chestnut hair. He carried a book in one hand and a magenta colored quill in the other. All four adolescent teens were wearing simple jeans and different colored t-shirts, staring straight at Husky and his blue hair.

"See, guys, see! I told you she was gorgeous!" Said the raven haired boy. "I bet she turns heads and breaks hearts wherever she goes! Am I right, or what!"

"Or what! There I ask, Rondell!" Roared the curly haired boy. "You can tell she's definitely not from around here. I wonder why she wears those types of clothes. Not suited for her, that's for sure. Still, she is awfully cute."

The red head jumped in, literally. "Ha! Cute!? She's a total babe! I tell ya, Nate, they can't make gals like that in Bvouka Height!" He wolf-whistles in 'her' direction. Husky didn't hear anything.

"For the last time, it's _Nathaniel! _Drop it with the 'Nate' stuff!" Nathaniel glares hard at his silly friend.

"I swear, Chase, you're a bigger animal than Marcel!" Bellowed the last teen, who was using Rondell's head as a head- and arm-rest, just because he felt like it. "I just hope she doesn't already have a boyfriend. I wonder what kind of boy she's interested in."

"The question is, Teal, is what kind of _man_ she's interested in." Nathaniel stated. "If we're going to attract this lovely lady, my smitten friends, we're going to have to act mature."

"PFFT! Mature? You must be outta your brainy little mind!" shouted Chase. "Girls need a tall, strong guy that loves danger! Someone that will bring a little flare to her table!" He quickly adjusts his glasses.

Teal laughs. "Oh please don't kid yourself, four-eyes. Rondell is the same height as her, and all of us are only a few centimeters taller than him. We're not exactly 'tall' or 'strong'. Besides, the only thing that a man like you could give her is an excuse to alert the authorities."

He kneels down and quickly removes the case on his back. He opens it and picks up a dark silver saxophone. It had a metallic chrome finish and sky blue buttons that glistened in the sunlight. He closes the case and, with the instrument ready in his hands, makes his way down the hill. "Stand back and be amazed, boys. I'm gonna show you how a musician gets fans."

Rondell speaks up again. "Wait, Teal! I was the one who saw her first! I want to talk to her first! That's not fair!"

Teal turns around. "All's fair in love and war, dude. Tell you what, if for some reason she doesn't like me, I'll be willing to give the rest of you a shot. What do you say, deal?" He walks down the hill again before he hears an answer from his friends. Chase and Nathaniel glare at the saxophone player, and Rondell pets Marcel gently. For some reason, Marcel hasn't barked or whimpered once during the entire conversation.

At the fountain, Husky was still staring into the waters, looking at and for nothing in particular. His mind drifts to another place, a place where he remembers being underwater and swimming faster than any current can take him. Husky shuts his eyes and smiles again, not aware of the young man that just sat down next to him. That is, until he started playing.

Teal puts the saxophone reed to his lips and starts playing. Husky snaps out of his daze almost instantly, not sure what was going on. It was a slow jazz melody that strung notes high and low, fast and then slow, no breaks for any words or lyrics in it because this song didn't need any. Husky didn't dare to turn around because he wanted to listen to it forever, but he did see the boy's blue hair and back in the pool's reflection. This was Teal's favorite song, for it reminds him of the different shades and moods a person could take in their lifetime. But the mood he was looking for was love.

Teal stopped playing, much to Husky's regret, but he was surprised when he felt the boy's hazy eyes on him for some reason. Husky slowly turned around, fixing himself so that his whole body was facing the musician. He didn't expect what the boy wanted from him, or even if he was friendly. But he did expect one thing from him.

"Hi, the name's Teal. What's your name, little lady?"

You could just imagine the fire in his eyes when Husky heard that one. He shouldn't be too surprised, happens every episode with him. Yet Husky can't help but to slowly raise his staff and prepare to beat the poor fool into the road.

"Look, pal." Husky said in a low tone. His hands clutch the rod, turning the knuckles underneath his gloves white. Teal seems oblivious to Husky's anger. "I will only say this once." _Before I do something I will not regret!_ "I. Am. Not. A. G-"

"You know, this sax is made out of real white gold. Just saying." Teal smiles and polishes the side of the sax with his hand, staring at his reflection.

This struck a cord in Husky. Not the type of cord that would make him mad, but something that gave him an idea. _He thinks I'm a girl! Big surprise. I don't even know why I argue, sometimes. Anyways, did he say __white gold__? They make you pay extra just because it's different from regular gold! _There was a sinister glint in his eye. _If he can afford that, I wonder what else he can get. For me._

"Oh (cough-cough), excuse me!" Husky turns around and quickly clears his voice. He was trying to make it sound a little lighter, just enough to make him believe he was a girl, just this once. "I'm sorry. My throat was clogged a little. So, uh, did you say that instrument was made of…?"

"White gold. Best my parent could afford. They said that this little beauty was made one of a kind. A birthday present, even though it wasn't my birthday. Speaking of beauty, I still didn't get your name."

"My name? M-My name, yes! Of course!" Husky sweats bullets as he fights to keep a smile and make up a feminine name to say. "My name is…" _Think Husky, think. Precious? Marissa? Euryale? Sheila? _"My name is…um…oh, look! A cute, little puppy!"

Sure enough, there was Marcel, yipping and barking at Husky. He shook his rear in the air and wagged his tail, barking playfully at the two children. Teal and Husky continued to watch until Rondell ran down the hill, scooping up the pooch quickly.

"Bad, Marcel, bad!" Rondell stated humorously. "Don't run off like that! You could get lost." He turns his attention to Husky. "I'm sorry about that. My puppy isn't trained strictly yet because he's still very young. I apologize if I scared you."

Teal's eye twitches in annoyance and impression at the same time. _Using the dog to do the icebreaking for you, eh? Touché, Ron. No girl can resist a puppy._

Husky stands up and walks over to Rondell, petting Marcel on the head. "No apologies are necessary. Your dog is adorable, but still a handful at his age. You just need to be patient in training him, that's all."

"Oh, I don't train him. My dog tutor is supposed to teach him tricks and stuff, so I can take him around without any problems. I just wish Marcel would sit still long enough for a lesson. By the way, I'm Rondell. How are you?"

Husky smiles gingerly at him, realizing that Rondell also has some money to hire a dog tutor. "I'm fine. No trouble at all. I was just-!"

SPLASH!

The three of them turn around to find Chase sitting in the water fountain, while Nathaniel walks calmly towards Husky, laughing at his wild friend's mistake. He was hot with embarrassment, seeing how Husky was looking down at him. Now that Chase replays the incident in his head, maybe he should've walked down the road like Nathaniel, and not run down out of control and trip into the pool.

Chase scampers out of the water, trying to look professional. He was having little luck with that. "'Sup! I'm Chase. I suppose you're wondering why I'm in this fountain. Don't worry. Nothing broken or anything. Just felt I should swim around in a public place for a while, y'know, before the cops bust me again. You gotta name?" Everyone just looks at him questionably, and Husky doesn't seem too surprised that he was in there.Nathaniel continued to walk down the steep path and around the fountain, pushing his way past Teal and Rondell to face Husky.

Chase jumped out of the water, shivering in the road and wiping off his glasses with his shirt. "Nate! You weren't planning on helping me out of that pool, weren't you?!"

Nathaniel slowly turns to him. "No, I wasn't. And would you please call me Nathaniel? Anyways, it is an honor to meet you, mademoiselle." He bows and takes Husky's hand, kissing it even with his glove on. Husky steps back a little, surprised on how sincere this bachelor appears to be. The three boys could do nothing but look on, jealous of their friend's exotic demeanor. "I have watched you from afar for too, too long my dear enchantress. I just had to meet you in person. May I ask to receive your name first?" Teal gets up and pulls Nathaniel back, arguing that he was here first. Soon the other two jump in, and all four boys begin to fight over Husky. Even Marcel joins in the yelling. This left Husky time to think things over.

_If I was a real girl, I would be blushing by now. Nathaniel certainly acts like a gentleman and even sounds like on, as well. But this girl idea worked a lot better than I imagined. I assume from Nathaniel's character that he was in the same social class as Rondell and Teal. Also, those are very pricey glasses for any normal boy to own. Chase must be as wealthy as the rest. Ha! It's a regular four-way tie! I just got to play along, at least until I get what I want. But first…_

"Boys!"

All five boys (Including Marcel) fall silent and look at Husky, not sure what to expect.

Husky smiles coyly and bats his eyes. "I'm flattered that you all like me, and I would like to get to know you all better. How about we stop arguing and decide this whole thing over a late breakfast, on you boys of course. After all, a girl's gotta have her options. We'll figure out what to do with ourselves after that." He shrugs and laughs quietly. "So, what do you say?"

The boys exchanged glances and, seeing that their date made the much sense, fell in line in front of Husky. Before anything else happened, Husky pieced together a name that was easy for him to remember, hopefully.

"By the way, it was nice to meet all of you Nathaniel, Chase, Teal, and Rondell. Because you all asked soo nicely, I'll tell you that my name is...uh."

As the boys look on, Husky scratches his head and stumbles with his substitute name. "…Hu…no…Her…Her-sill-a! Hersilla, yeah! I am Hersilla." He giggles softly, causing the boys to blush. _Whew! Close on! But what do I do with these guys, now?_

*And that's it for Chapter 2. Write back if you think I need some adjustments for the next chapter. Thanks!


End file.
